Angela's Choice
by ginnygem2
Summary: A hard decision to make in Angela's life drives her to take a long hike in the mountains outside Forks. When she stops to take in the view and enjoy her sandwich, she witnesses something that will change her life, options and future forever.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't have been upset. I was barely 18, I wasn't ready to be in a committed long distance relationship, and I had been looking forward to starting a new chapter in my life anyway. My parents had been thrilled when I'd told them about the full scholarship for zoology at the Florida university, but Eric had just stared at me, his mouth dropping open slightly.

"I thought.. I mean, I know you applied to the University of Washington. Didn't you get in?"

I sucked in my breath, surprised by his response.

"I did, Eric, but you knew I was applying to other schools as well. There isn't a better school than this one for my field of study. And Florida would be amazing for college! And I got a full scholarship." I repeated with less enthusiasm. I hadn't realized he had been assuming I'd stay here with him, go to school together, maybe take the same classes, drive home together to see family every holiday. Sure I'd applied to our state school, but I never actually saw myself settling so close by.

"I just thought, you know. That we'd be together through college and then…." he reached over to finger the necklace he'd given me as a graduation present. I read the fairytale in his face. We'd be married, settle down in Forks and he'd get a job at the town journal he'd been interning at over the summer.

"Yes, but you know I've dreamed going to an out of state school, I've told you I'm planning to get my doctorate, then study in the field,…. There aren't jobs like that here…. I can't…." I know he had heard me. He was a great listener, he knew my hopes and dreams and yet, he must have assumed I would grow up and my dreams would evolve to fit his own. "You know I wanted to travel, to discover…" I trailed off as I watched his face crumble with hurt and confusion. My sweet boyfriend. I knew he cared, I knew he wanted the best for me, but I hadn't realized until now that his best was not what I needed for myself.

I'd left his house and drove to my own. I only stopped long enough to make up a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, grab a jacket for the inevitable sprinkle that would come while I was out, and my camera. I threw them all into my day pack with a bottle of water and drove to the base of the tallest mountain in the area. It was a bit outside of town, but I didn't mind. I needed some distance. I knew better than to think I could climb the whole thing and get back in half a day, but I was ready for a workout and would go as far as I could in a few hours. I needed to push my body, clear my mind and think through my relationship and my options.

About a half an hour in, I got into my stride and I decided to take the lesser used, steeper but more direct path. By the end of a few hours I found myself on a small plateau, only part way up, but with a gorgeous view of the valley below. I settled down on the edge of a large outcrop of rocks and gulped water as I took out my sandwich. I was just finishing it up and getting ready to take out my camera for a few pictures when I noticed a small group of people suddenly appear in the valley below me. I say appear because it seemed that one minute it was empty and then suddenly there was a group of figures huddled in the middle, surrounding what looked like a gigantic wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I moved to lay on my stomach as to not draw their attention, though it seemed they were more preoccupied with something at the other side of the clearing. My eyes studied the great animal who stood with the people like he was a giant pet dog, like he belonged with them. I took out my camera and zoomed in on the strange grouping. I was shocked to see my friend Bella! In the middle of nowhere, with her husband, Edward, a giant wolf and she could see now a young girl clutching the wolf like it was her teddy. The other people slowly separated into groups of two or three and spread themselves into a great line across the field. When I looked up again from my camera I was shocked again to see maybe a dozen more giant wolves now flanking the groups of people, and they were still all starting intently into the trees across from them. What was going on here? What were the Cullens involved in? I could practically feel the tension radiating off the field and fear began to creep through me as I tried to flatten myself further into the rock.

The next twenty minutes were unbelievable. I watched the "people" below me move faster than my eye could follow without drawing notice from any of the others. I watched as an army, or at least that's what they looked like, of people with superhuman speed dressed in dark cloaks came face to face with Bella, Edward, and the young girl. I recognized Edward's sister, Alice, confront the army as well and then without even a whisper of a sound reaching my ears the army left. Though I couldn't hear a thing, a palpable wave of relief and love seemed to wash through the clearing and up where I lay numb and now getting quiet cold upon the rock. As fast as they came, the people below left in smaller groups until the field was empty, and still I lay frozen and shocked. What were the Cullens? Supermen? Had Bella somehow become one too? Maybe she had always been, that would explain her and Edward's bond. There has always been something otherworldly about their relationship. Something more, something I couldn't define in the way they looked at each other.

"Is that a camera?" my sore body seized up at the sound of a voice just over my shoulder. I had heard nothing, not the sound of a footstep or a kicked rock, not even the sound of an intake of breath before the deep, accented words brushed against my cheek. I felt a desire to run conflicting with a need to be closer to this wild woman I now saw inches from my face. My eyes flicked up to another woman with a riot of curly hair and a painted face a few steps behind her.

"Yes," I exhaled the word in barest whisper but she understood me fine and nodded. She had hair as sleek and her companions was curly, an intimidating painted face, and was wearing what I would consider traditional Native American attire, though her accent sounded closer to Brazilian. She appeared to be wearing red contacts.

"This is a nice view you have here," she spoke conversationally, but I could feel my skin on edge. "Did you see a nice little show down there just now?"

"I saw...something. But I didn't take any pictures!" I spoke in a rush, her question now making sense. Of course, she did not want any pictures circulating of whatever mysterious meeting had just taken place.

"I'm sure you didn't," she drawled and then calmly removed the camera from my stiff hand, and crushed in into her palm. "You have, however, definitely seen things. Things that you should not have seen. Unfortunately, it is my duty to ensure that what you saw remains private."

She leaned toward me, her eyes still locked with mine. Her mouth opened to reveal perfectly white teeth as a growl rolled through her lips.

"Wait!" I began to plead. I straightened up quickly as I realized how they intended to make sure their story would never be told. "I didn't see anything I understood, Bella is my friend! And Edward! Please they know me! They know I'd never do anything to put them in danger."

This gave the woman pause. I heard her mumble, "a friend of the Cullens" and the woman behind her opened her eyes in surprise.

Sensing a way out of this I opened my mouth to explain. What a good friend Bella was, how I was sure if we could all speak they would vouch for me. Before I started to speak the world around me fell away and was replaced by silent, all encompassing, darkness.

I felt as if I'd suddenly been thrown into deep space. A different dimension void of all sound, touch and sight. I began to panic, I wasn't sure if I could breath and began to thrash violently, desperate to feel pain, to feel anything. And then suddenly I was surrounded by a brilliant light. After blinking my eyes several times, I realized I was in was in a small boat, lying on my back, snuggled into a comfortable blanket, gently swaying as I looked into a bright blue, sun filled sky. I took a few deep breaths, slightly reassured by the ability to feel a solid surface underneath me, and to be able to see again. I sat up and took in nothing but endless water in all directions. I could see the sun glinting off the water in a trail of glitter, smell the spray of the gentle waves rolling around me and feel the breeze blowing across water and through my hair. One minute I had been on a mountain, then thrown into the dark and now I appeared to be in an ocean, all alone, in a different place and time. I thought that I must be going crazy, or perhaps they had killed me after all. I lay down into the nest of blankets. I let the swaying of the boat and sun's caress lull me into a stupor while tears trailed down my face. I thought of my family, Eric, and all the things I hadn't yet achieved in life. I had wanted to travel the world. I had wanted to meet new people. Study animals in foreign countries and perhaps discover a new one if I was lucky. Now I felt utterly torn from my real life. So far separated that it could never be whole, never been the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay there for what seemed like hours, maybe a day. The movement of the boat never varied. The sun never moved from its place in the sky. The gentle breeze kept me comfortable and I'm sure I must have nodded off a few times. I had stopped crying, and I lay there staring into the depthless blue abyss before me. I heard the wind brushing over the water... and then a voice.

"She saw everything," the disembodied voice was faint but clear and managed to disorient me even further as I looked around searching for its owner. "I wouldn't think you of all people would risk aggravating the Volturi at the moment."

"She doesn't know what she saw," a calm, even voice now. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was a good friend to our Bella."

"She may keep quiet for a while," I recognized the tribal woman's voice now. "But if word ever got out that we knew what she had seen and released her… We must end her now for all of our sakes. She is your responsibility Carlisle, but, as she is a friend of Bella's, we'd be happy to make her disappear for you. Keep your hands clean."

She was talking about murdering me! Just because I had witnessed their superhuman meeting she would put me to death. Who was she? Who were these people that they could talk so casually of my death while they kept me prisoner in what must be my own mind.

"No! Carlisle, there has to be another way. She's just 18 and a good person, a good friend. She has hopes and dreams, so much more living to do. I won't let this happen."

Bella! I was overjoyed to hear her voice. Fierce and protective. Surely she would help me. I looked around but my scenery was still unchanged. Waves and waves, rippling in all directions.

"Of course, of course," the male voice again. "I could never live with myself either. But Zafrina is right in a way. She can never be safe. If anyone else on the field glimpsed her, if what she witnessed ever got out, her life would be gone as quickly as ours. We can't force this life on her, but we can give her an option. We can give her the facts, give her a choice, and hope that disappearing won't sound more appealing."

"We can take it from here Zafrina. Thank you for bringing her to us. We will take responsibility for her. Travel well."

It sounded like Bella was dismissing the Brazilian women who'd found me. Her voice was more authoritative and confident than I'd ever heard it but sounded somehow smoother and more lovely too. What had she been through since her wedding day? It had been only a couple months and yet she sounded like a new person.

Abruptly the ocean around me vanished and I was in a modern, upscale living room. Well lit with pieces of art the quality of which I'd never seen outside a museum. I grasped the sofa I was lying on like a lifeline.

"Is this real? Really real? I was lost. Bella you sav…" my voice trailed off as I took a closer look at my friend. I suddenly became more aware of myself as I faced her and the man. I felt the same subtle revulsion I had when facing the Brazilian woman. "I had been wondering if you had always been…different, or if you had changed for him. You have changed."

"It was barely a choice for me, Edward and I.." she didn't have to continue and I nodded. Anyone who had seen them together would understand.

"Are you superhuman? Did you take a potion or something?"

"Not quite that easy. And I'm sorry to say the choice will be much harder for you. I had more time. I knew the life I would be getting into and I had the choice to live another life as well. Unfortunately, your options are less pleasant. We can relocate you, hide you away in a remote town to live out the rest of your days in peace. Or you can become like us. More strength, immortality, and a terrible curse. Either way the old Angela has to die."

They both looked down in pain and regret.

I thought for a long moment, "What are you now?"

"I may be able to answer your question, but I'm afraid, for your own safety, you'll have to choose first."

"So either way, I'll have to leave my family and friends behind, and they will think I died?" I reiterated my voice breaking.

"Yes, though, if you choose to...change, you would be welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like to."

"We'll give you a moment, just call whenever you're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Every thing in my life before now, every moment, every decision, and every plan had somehow brought me here. My life as I knew it was over. My agonizing about letting Eric go was no longer an issue, he couldn't take any part in my life anymore unless I intended to drag him into this strangeness with me, and I would never do that to him. I wondered for a moment if I could simply walk away. I trusted Bella, but would it really put everyone in danger if I went back to Forks and just kept my mouth shut for the rest of my life? Then I thought of the Brazilian woman's casual mention of making me disappear. Her careless tone and bizarre red eyes, and the vision, the darkness. I didn't ever want to be near her again. She would give me no choice. If I returned to my family, she would do whatever she thought necessary to ensure that my story would not be told. I supposed I could still fulfill my dreams of travel and research if I chose to be like them. Faster, more powerful, and had they said immortal? I might be able to continue pursuing my intellectual dreams instead of holed up in some remote village for my own protection. What kind of life would I make for myself there? It would be no different from remaining in Forks, but without everything and everyone that made it home. I was still full of desire, had a burning need to fill my soul with knowledge and travel. And those wolves! Perhaps I could learn more about them too. I had no idea what I was in for, but I had made my decision.

I broke down for a moment. I wept for my family, friends and Eric. I wept for how much I would miss them, how terrifying it would be for them to loose me, to never know that I lived on somewhere far away. I wept for my college plans and the travel plans Jessica and I had made that would never happen. I wept until there was nothing left, then with my broken voice croaked out a weak, "Bella."

It was barely a whisper, but she was instantly at my side, laying her hands gently on my shoulders. She took me into a cool embrace and kept murmuring "sorry" while I struggled to find my voice once more. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

"I choose to stay with you and your family. I can't lose everyone I know and be lost in some remote part of the world. I want to be strong and travel, continue my education. I could still go to school right, in a different area?"

"Yes," said Bella looking hopeful for me but still serious, "but not right away. You'll eventually have all the time you need, but I need to tell you about the curse."

Vampires. I couldn't have expected that. She told me all about the transformation, the blood, the bonds, and the powers. The weakness that I would have to overcome if I wanted to remain integrated in the human world enough for school and group research. She told me about her family, the way they chose to keep their humanity and promised to help me follow the same path. She offered me support, friendship, family and eternal life. I was shocked, but I had made my decision. I was ready to move on. Now that there was nothing to go back to, I was ready to see the old Angela die because I needed closure for the part of my life that was already lost. I was ready to start a new adventure, with a new family, because this space in between lives was more unbearable than I could stand.

They would start the transformation tonight. Carlisle, the head of the family, whom I'd met earlier, would do it as he'd had the most practice. I lay on a comfortable sofa, staring at a blank white ceiling. I thought I was ready for the pain. I wanted the physical pain to wash away the pain growing in my heart. I felt quick pricks on my neck, wrists and ankles for only a fraction of a second. There were a few silent heartbeats when I felt nothing. I thought of all I was giving up and what new direction my life would take. All the opportunities lost and gained as two hot, human tears rolled down the sides of my face for the last time. Then there was agony, burning and crushing. The weight of my decision crashed into me fully as my old life was torn away. One last stretch of darkness before my mortal life was gone and the sun rose on the eternal day that would be the rest of my existence.


End file.
